Something New
by solka
Summary: Almost 2 years after the end of Ichani Invasion the Guild and Kyralia still cannot forget about the danger. This is why they try to start a diplomatic relationship with Sachaka. As a result of the agreement, a Sachakan princess is sent to the Guild. CHAPTER 3 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone :). This is the new piece of writing I wanted to share with you, I hope you'll like it. **

**When I thought about it in the past, I planned to focus on the lives of Sonea and Akkarin after the Ichani invasion but then I changed my mind – it'd be too hard to came up with something new and repeating others' ideas simply wouldn't make sense, I guess. **

**So, here I give you a new character – Leara. A Sachakan girl in the Guild. (I really hope I didn't steal anybody's idea – to be honest, I never had a chance to read anything similar and I hope it isn't just because of my laziness and the lack of interest in looking for in the web ;). ) The story will have different POV: Leara's, Osen's, Sonea's etc. **

**Och, one more thing: I usually don't like the idea of resurrecting dead characters or changing the canon, but I simply couldn't give up on Akkarin. Plus, Sonea didn't get pregnant straight after the invasion. It took them 2 years to get to it :).**

**I'm not English – I'm really sorry if I made any unforgivable grammatical mistakes. **

**R&R!**

**solka.**

Chapter 1:

A dark figure stood silently before sitting in his throne. The High Lord of the Guild gazed around the colorful crowd of people that had just flooded through the main entrance of the Guest Hall in order to participate in the annual Acceptance Ceremony.

Leara tried to see his face more clearly but it was partially hidden in the dark. She could only catch a glimpse of his slim chin as well as a slight smile which appeared when he looked at his right.

There sat a woman also dressed in black. She was shorter than her comrade and she also seemed to be more lively than he was. Leara knew that her name was Lady Sonea and that she was the High Lord's wife. They said that she once had been his novice and, at the same time, his hostage. The girl wondered how beautiful their story must've been. Going from a student, through hostility, then war, to end with such a romantic conclusion.

Lady Sonea leaned nearer to hear what High Lord said to her. She listened for a second then shook her head and put her palm on her bumpy stomach smiling reassuringly. Och, yes, she was expecting the black magician's child. It was their first one and Leara had heard that not everyone in the Guild was very enthusiastic about it. They were afraid that they'd try to teach the kid black magic and eventually turn against them. Personally, she doubted it. Lady Sonea and Lord Akkarin had had more than enough time and power to do it before, then why should they plan something like that now?

Leara could sense the scared and evaluating glances she was receiving since the moment she walked through the great doors of the Guildhall. Her looks and clothes drew attention of all the people around her. In comparison to the clothes worn by people around her, her outfit looked rather coy. Black shirt and trousers draped over her slim silhouette seemed almost _cheap_ in contrast to expensive, colorful dresses and suits which she saw on the others. One lady, Leara noticed, was dressed in a dress that could be worth the same price as her country's best quality track of land. For a moment, she regretted not having brought any more appropriate and more _Kyralian_ outfits for tonight's ceremony. However, she quickly dropped the idea. She would only look as if she tried to hide herself in the crowd. And part of her job here was to show that Sachaka was not going to surrender to Kyralian culture and lifestyle without fight.

Leara was escorted that night by her elder brother, Milan. He remained silent and unaffected by the glances they received as they both strode through the great hall. The only reaction she got from him was the deepening frown on his face. She sensed he didn't like the place and surrounding people.

Whispers and looks got worse as they were approached by a tall man in blue robes. Her memory told her it was the Administrator and his name was Osen. Near him stood another magician dressed in red with gold elements on his clothes. He must have been the Head of the Warriors, Lord Balkan.

- Lady Leara, Lord Milan. – the two men greeted her and her brother kindly. Leara bowed her head and so did her Milan. – We hope your journey was peaceful?

- Very much, thank you. – Milan answered with thick accent. – Quite a beautiful place you have here, Lord Balkan. I believe the Ceremony is ought to start soon? Maybe we should take our places?

From the faces of the two magicians, Leara could read that Milan's pretentious manner didn't go unnoticed but they only nodded their heads and headed in the direction of their seats.

Now I am alone, Leara thought one more time looking up to the highest point in the room where black magicians sat in silence. But before she could do anything else, she was told to take her place in the row and move to the central part of the hall.

Administrator Osen's voice rang in the hall:

- I present you the summer intake of entrants to the University.

He moved along the line of ten children standing in a row. Children, Leara thought as she, herself being sixteen, was the oldest one here. The youngest girl standing beside her was nearly thirteen. It showed how desperately in need of new magicians the Kyralian Guild was. Administrator started announcing names and titles of new University entrants:

- Teran of Family Koran, House Belan. – a short dark haired boy smiled through nerves. – Mina of the family Orinis. – Osen took two more steps. – Kano of the family Temo, Shipbuilder's Guild.

It went that way and Osen named another six young novices until he approached her and said her name with a plain voice:

- And finally, Lady Leara of Sachaka.

Upon hearing her name, all magicians in the Guildhall froze. Heavy silence fell on the room and no one dared to even sneeze. Leara tried to hold her head high, facing all the disapproving gazes and scared looks. She took a deep breath before taking a quick glance up right into the concerned eyes of Lady Sonea. The woman smiled at her warmly.

Lady Sonea was the first magician of the Guild Leara knew. She was the one to come to her father, the King of Sachaka, along with her apprentice and Sachakan servant. Kyralian King wanted to incite a diplomatic relationship with Sachaka due to the Ichani incident from almost two years back. As Leara and Milan's father was himself scared of the unexpected Ichani outbreak and that it can be directed at their court in the near future, some steps must've been taken to stop it. Even if it meant to sign an alliance with the Allied Lands.

Leara was the youngest of the three children of the Sachakan King. She was also the one with the smallest magical potential in their family. She wasn't an immediate heir to the throne, it was Milan's position. Her older sister was married to a noble and lived away for some years now. Leara was to play similar role to her sister's, as a diplomatic tool to strengthen her father's position. Her hand was given to a young Ashaki, Kachiro, and their wedding is planed as soon as Leara finishes her studies and achieve adult age. At least it was, before she agreed to join the Kyralian Magicians's Guild and act as a representation of the Sachakan King in Imardin after she finishes her studies.

The girl sighed weakly as she suddenly remembered where she was. Standing still in the great Guildhall, she realized that Administrator Osen ended the introductions and now the Director, a tall, tense man named Lord Jerrik stood in front of her, reciting the words of a traditional vow, which she repeated after him in clear voice. The ceremony was bound to be finished in a couple of minutes.

- As tradition states, a Guild magician may claim guardianship of a novice, to guide his or her training in the University. – Jerrik spoke in calm, high-pitched voice, making Leara look up to the Higher Magicians who sat silently. Director turned to face tiers behind him. – High Lord Akkarin, do you wish to claim guardianship of any of these entrants?

- I do not.

Director Jerrik repeated the same question in the direction of the rest of the Higher Magicians but their answer was the same.

Leara almost instinctively looked down, her unidentified hope falling into pieces. During Sonea's visit in Sachaka, Leara had a chance to exchange a few words with the black magician, mostly about her expectations about the time spent by Leara in the Guild. She also had to undertake the truth-reading in order to confirm the rightfulness of the King's plans. She instantly felt fond of the older woman, especially after seeing her as she treats her servant. Takan, even though he was of a lower social standings and was a Sachakan, was always regarded with the highest respect and politeness. Almost as if they were friends. Since the first meeting with Lady Sonea, Leara greatly admired the woman for her heart and beauty. Even despite the tense atmosphere between the two countries at the moment and in their whole history.

Now, she discretely wished that maybe Lady Sonea would decide to become her guardian and help her to accommodate in the strange place. Apparently she was mistaken.

No, Leara raised her chin again. She didn't need Lady Sonea to babysit her. She was a Sachakan princess, old enough to take care of herself. She couldn't let Milan to see how disappointed she was and instead he should be proud of her and tell their father that she was able to fulfill his wishes. She would make her family proud of her like they never were.

With the last words and wishes uttered by Director Jerrik, the Acceptance Ceremony officially ended. The nine remaining freshly-accepted novices fled to their families in a matter of seconds leaving Leara alone in the middle of the hall. She also quickly joined her brother.

- Brother.

Milan gave her a faint smile before he proceeded to leave the place. Leara rushed after him.

- Brother, wait.

Milan turned to look at her again. His face revealed what she assumed by now herself.

- Brother, aren't you going to stay longer and see me off to my quarters? I…

- You will be good, Leara. I need to meet with the King and then I go back to Sachaka. Take care.

With that he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you all! Another chapter is on!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story, unfortunately. **

**s.**

Chapter 2:

Her new room was… moderate. Leara knew that she couldn't expect very luxurious living conditions however she hoped for something… more than simple bed, a desk and a chair and a closet. All in dark, monotonous colors. She wondered how did her new fellow novices react to what they saw. After all, they came from the most famous and richest families of the Allied Lands, almost as good as hers. She was curious whether they also were so displeased with the looks of their quarters. She almost fell for the thought of having an excellent topic for tomorrow's conversations with other students.

But then, Leara remembered the incident from before when Milan disappeared hurriedly and left her alone with her thoughts. As she was heading to meet Administrator Osen who waited for her patiently, she heard them talking. Almost all people saw the scene with her brother and it gave them their first reason to gossip.

- Do you thing she will be for long? – an old lady in bright red dress whispered to her husband.

- I heard she knows black magic, I can't allow my daughter to go to the same lessons…

- The Black Magicians are stupid to allow her to study in the Guild, she is not normal, just look how she stares at everyone, like she evaluated the Guild. I am certain she is a spy.

- … if I knew she was going to be accepted now, I'd never let Timar join the Guild with her…

Leara almost ran away. All the stares she was attacked with made her want to cry. But she couldn't! She won't give them the satisfaction. They only wait for her failure.

- Lady Leara. – Lord Osen's energetic voice woke her up – I will accompany you to your room. You will stay in the Novices' Quarters. We don't want to cause an unnecessary hostility by the fact that you live in a different place, do we? Wonderful, let's go.

As Leara tried to catch up with the quick steps of Lord Osen, she threw a very quick glance around her just to see everyone eyeing her shamelessly. It was going to be a long and not necessarily pleasant stay in Kyralia.

- Are you feeling good, Lady Leara? – Osen asked, out of politeness she guessed. – I know the novices can sometimes be unpleasant but it will fade with time. – his gaze became absent for a second but then he added with new confidence. – Yes, all you need is time.

- Are you sure? – the girl asked as she heard another rude comment followed by laughter.

- Oh yes. – Administrator's answer was firm. – Be patient. And… don't let them get under your skin. I've seen the situation before.

Leara winced several times before she found her voice. One of the things she knew about Kyralian society was that they tended to stick together no matter what. Now she was curious what could cause any kind of more serious dispute.

- Really? Who?

She suspected maybe it was himself he was talking about. And as she saw him in his present position, she assumed that was why he was so certain about it and the emotions in his eyes seemed to confirm her guess. But then Lord Osen smiled weakly and said in soft voice:

- Black Magician Sonea. – seeing her astonished glance, he added for the convenience. – She doesn't come from the Houses. She was raised in the most poor regions of Imardin. She was a rouge and natural so she had to be literally hunted down and forcefully brought to the Guild. Believe me, you are very far from the horrible situation she was in. Not only was she a lot stronger than her colleagues but also hated for her upbringing.

Leara was taken aback by what she heard. Going back to the moment she saw Lady Sonea for the first time: a strong and affectionate lady, she could not believe in Osen's words. But then she also remembered how carefully and politely had she treated the poor people in Sachaka. She must've felt closeness to them because of her own past.

At first Leara frowned as her father's voice rang in her head. She was to be careful whom she befriends. She was to keep with nobility. All her life was spent according to that principle. She was a king's daughter. It was a shameful for her to even look at somebody born below her. An yet…

They entered the Novices' Quarters, a great and rectangular building which was to be her new home from now on. Lord Osen greeted a tall magician in red robes gesturing Leara to bow to him politely. She quickly lowered her back. Administrator Osen explained that the old warrior was the Director of the Novices' Quarters, Lord Ahrind. She would have to come to him with all the problems and requests concerning the living conditions she would have.

Leara frowned again but from different reason.

- How her situation was worse than mine? – she picked up the previous topic quickly. She found herself very interested in the history.

- Ach – Lord Osen opened the door to let her into her new room. – You see, the other novices and even magicians violently hated Lady Sonea. Of you, - he noted with a spark in his eye – they are afraid. – Administrator Osen looked at her pointedly, then looked around her room still flooded in darkness. – I hope you will like it. Have a good day, novice Leara.

Administrator Osen closed the door to Leara's room behind him but didn't left immediately. He stood there for a few seconds longer to make sure everything was ok and then finally rushed to the exit.

Leara seemed to be quite unproblematic. Silent and observant but with a tinge of sudden energy when she gathered all the new information about the place and people. Osen understood her obvious interest in Sonea's initial problems during her novitiate. From the first reactions and what he heard during the Acceptance Ceremony, he could deduce that people weren't very happy about Leara's presence.

He thought back to the meeting seven months ago, shortly after Sonea returned from her visit in Sachaka.

It was the young Black Magician who was responsible for the negotiations concerning any kind of representative of Sachakan society in Kyralia. Only after five months since the end of the Ichani Invasion, she was sent to Sachaka with Akkarin's new apprentice, Neesan, and Takan to begin diplomatic relationship with the country. Well, nobody expected her to contact Akkarin in only three days after her arrival in Arvice with the proposition of taking in the King's daughter as a Guild's novice.

The magicians were outraged by the idea. Osen himself was one of the few who were ready to consider such proposal. Apart from him, only Lady Vinara and Lord Rothen didn't reject it immediately. Akkarin remained silent throughout the whole meeting but his gaze betrayed him. He also didn't like the thought of Sachakan girl living in Kyralia. However, he never said anything to defy his partner's wish. If they ever had any argument about it, they kept it between themselves.

It took almost week and violent act from the King's side, to finally agree to the proposal. It was decided that the youngest daughter of the Sachakan king will come to spend five years as a novice. During the years she was to represent her country as a second Ambassador of Sachakan Empire in Kyralia. After finishing her studies she was to become the only representative of her kingdom in Imardin.

Four months after her departure, Sonea returned to the Guild to tell them personally about her progress in Sachaka. The meeting Osen was just thinking about took place over six months ago. Sonea took all her time to convince them that Leara was trustworthy and fully competent to join the Guild.

Woman claimed that she did not find anything suspicious in the girl's mind. And that, most importantly, she never opposed the truth reading. Leara's father seemed suspicious and overly cautious but ready to cooperate, Sonea claimed. She dared to assume that he was also highly concerned about the idea of Ichani Invasion and realized how dangerous it could be also for him if they deiced to attack him. That is why he also was ready to destroy the wall of silence and hostility that have arouse between the two nations. According to Sonea, King Marcus's peaceful character and resolute mind were the blessing and occasion Kyralia needed these days.

Another problem about Leara was the fact that lots of people believed that she knew black magic. It was, after all, a common knowledge to almost any noble in the Empire. Especially among the royalty. Sonea, however, quickly assured them that Leara although her power has been unlocked and fully controlled, the girl didn't know black magic and that her own amount of natural magical power was at best very average.

Sonea finally managed to calm most of the fears down. Her stubbornness and extreme enthusiasm, plus unexpected support from king's side, helped her to gather more optimistic voices. Not all of them, of course, but enough to be sure that she could send a note to Sachaka, confirming the Guild's decision.

Six months have passed since that memorable meeting. Six months during which the Guild had to take in lots of new, young novices in order to try to rebuild its strength. After their king's order, Houses had to sent to Guild as many children as they could. The same instructions the king of Elyne and Lonmar's Council of Eldest gave to their people. Some magicians raised voices about seeking talented youth among the slum dwellers but the task itself was incredibly hard to fulfill. The slums were almost completely destroyed during the Invasion and even Sonea's calls and frequent visits to the poorest districts of Imardin in order to rebuild it and heal the injured ones, couldn't convince the dwellers to join the Guild.

However, there was also one unexpected turn of events during these decisive six months. Osen smiled to himself quietly as he remembered the shock and rage of some magicians when they were told about the hasty engagement between the two Black Magicians. And the primary reason behind it.

To say that both Akkarin and Sonea were pleased with the news about her pregnancy would be overstatement. Neither of them planned or even thought about it before the fateful day on which Sonea was taken to the Healers' Quarters after she nearly fainted. When Lady Vinara announced the news Sonea almost fell unconscious for the second time that day.

Akkarin remained stoic and arranged everything in the matter of weeks. With their situation and position in the Guild secured, no one tried to protest against the quick marriage of the two young people. At the beginning, Osen was astonished as he heard magicians, novices and even some servants gossiping about them. He couldn't believe that all these people could think of anything else, especially something like this, in the face of the destruction and weakness of the Guild. Lady Vinara was of different opinion, though:

- Finally, something happy to gossip about. Och, if only you have seen her face, Administrator. Truly hilarious sight, indeed.

Since the day he met Sonea, Osen always felt somewhat affectionate towards her. He didn't know why, but the need to protect her was very strong in him. That is why he tried to observe her since her first days at the Guild and he took no exception now. He wanted to make sure, Akkarin won't hurt her. But after waking from the first shock, she seemed completely happy. As did her newlywed husband.

Osen reached his office and was surprised to see no one else but the object of his recent thoughts in front of the door.

- High Lord. Lady Sonea.

The Black Magicians nodded at him in acknowledgement.

Osen took a good look at the woman. She was still relatively short and the tall figure of Akkarin towered over her as they stood by each other. Nevertheless it was different kind of towering over her in comparison to the beginnings of Akkarin's guardianship over Sonea. Back then, before the whole black magic thing came out, Osen thought that Sonea was unhappy about her new situation. He suspected her to be miserable and scared of the intimidating figure of the High Lord. And it wasn't anything surprising.

However now, as the Administrator knows the truth and the feeling that connected the two magicians, Akkarin seemed to be one of the best things that could happen to her. Even though he never showed it in public, he was protective and caring. What betrayed him were the small gestures around his beloved; a hand on her back, small half-smile on his face or the glow in the corner of his eye whenever she appeared in the room. In the past, the High Lord was a nightmarish figure in the shade of which Sonea was forced to live. Now, he is the shield that protects her from nightmares.

Osen smiled and asked:

- What can I do for you?

Sonea returned the smile and shrugged her arms.

- I was hoping you'd join me in the Night Room, Administrator. Akkarin needs to get back to work and he won't leave me alone, so…

- With pleasure. – Osen assured her quickly and took her arm. The High Lord only nodded in approbate and left them alone. – How do you feel, Sonea?

The woman smiled broadly and patted her bumpy belly.

- We feel great, Administrator Osen. Lady Vinara takes good care of me and Akkarin doesn't want to leave me alone even for a minute. I never thought he'd be _so_ enthusiastic about the child, you know. Honestly, at the beginning I only hoped that he wouldn't be mad. But now, I don't really know who's more scared of the labor.

Osen grimaced.

- Being too overprotective isn't good for any of you. – he noted. – But I guess that he is just careful. The last couple of months weren't the safest ones.

Sonea's smile faded a little as she considered his words.

- You're right, Administrator. And I would definitely appreciate some peace and quiet. Anyway, it's not the thing I really wanted to talk to you about. How is Leara doing?

Osen anticipated the question. Sonea was the only magician, apart from Neesan, who had a real chance to get to know the girl. It wasn't surprising that she wanted to know about her.

- Well – Osen said hesitantly – I only talked to her for a couple of minutes. But she seemed all right. Slightly stressed but brave.

- I observed her during the ceremony – Sonea admitted – People were talking.

- It can't be helped. Don't you remember your own Acceptance Ceremony?

The black magician beside him snorted sarcastically.

- Who would forget about that? I just hope she wouldn't have to deal with the same problems I had. If she complained about it to her father, we'd lose his shaky trust.

By the time she uttered her concerns, they reached the door of the Night Room full of magicians. The number of fully pledged magicians decreased since the invasion. Once the Night Room used to be flooded with the colorful figures, now only the half of the seats were taken. Osen moved gracefully through the crowd of people who moved hastily to give them some space. Lots of them glanced at Sonea with a hint of fear of distrust but from time to time she was also hit with full or half-smiles.

The small group of the bravest magicians circled the couple after they sat in their usual places. Osen still felt a little bit uncomfortable to take Lorlen's old seat. The same went for Sonea who sat beside him in the usual Akkarin's spot. From the slum-girl to one of the most important personas of Imardin.

- Lady Sonea, Lord Osen – one of the warriors, Lord Makin, asked when they looked at the magicians around them. – We were wondering what do you think of the new girl?

- Which one? – asked Sonea with a hint of humor. She obviously knew who they were asking about but Sonea, being Sonea, liked to remind in her own way that Leara was supposed to be treated just like any other student.

She answered some of the questions in similar way, some other in more serious manner. One after one, magicians became less frightened and dared to question her about her personal opinions or Akkarin's feelings. Watching her, Osen realized that many of her answers or methods of avoiding them she adapted from her husband. He wasn't sure yet if that was a good or bad thing. Sonea spent an hour being interrogated until she finally decided that it was enough for her. Of course, no one thought of stopping her as she stood and walked outside. Osen wanted to escort her but she declined his offer politely claiming that a stroll won't hurt her and give her time to think.

With that she left him standing alone in front of the Night Room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original story, unfortunately. **

Leara always knew that she had a drift for accommodating in new places. Since her first day in the Guild, she realized that getting to know the school wouldn't cause as many problems as she had thought before her arrival. She remembered what Lady Sonea told her about the University and two big houses nearby. She knew that somewhere under her feet ran a labyrinth of secret passages and staircases. She also recalled the story about the history of the Guildhall. Leara was aware of the fact that she couldn't go into certain rooms and she should stick to the most common places like gardens, the Foodhall and library.

Apart from such technical knowledge Leara was also taught the language, culture and the most basic ways of behaving in certain situations she could face during her stay in Kyralia. With such a great amount of information about people, places and manners she should have been able to adapt to the life of the Guild. She couldn't be more wrong.

All the things she enlisted were definitely helpful, indeed. But there was one thing she didn't consider in her calculations. Fear. Both the fear that Administrator Osen talked about after the Acceptance Ceremony and her own. Not long after the night fell over Imardin did she realize that – for the first time in her entire life – she was alone. She didn't have her slave, Vera, with her. It was forbidden here in Kyralia. Her own brother didn't even stay long enough to say a proper goodbye to her before he fled home.

Home. Her father.

Mother.

Leara wasn't surprised that it was in fact the first time she thought about her mother. Quiet, calm woman whom her father took after his first partner died. Leara and her mother weren't very close. She brought her up but as Leara was three, she was sent under the care of Vera. It was the middle aged slave woman who was the closest to a motherly figure in her life.

Pathetic.

Leara's deepest loyalty lay with the king of Sachaka. Her dream was to made her father feel proud of her. That is why she had to perform her task in Kyralia in the best way she could. The future of her country and her own was placed in her hands.

But now, almost month after the beginning of her studies she felt more lonely than ever. Not that she planned to ever show it in public. Nothing of that sort. Her outer self remained stoic, calm and proud. She ignored the numerous unpleasant things she heard about herself. She learned how to stay composed when other students tried to mess with her. After barely two weeks of constant pranks, other novices gave up in favor of pretending she didn't exist, which turned out to be a surprisingly nice feeling. As long as she didn't have to face any other troubles, she could live with that.

Every day she talked with Milan. She knew exactly how the Guild perceived any unauthorized use of higher magic. However, no one asked her if she was in possession of a blood gem. So it wasn't as if she lied. She just never told anybody about it. Every evening she would put the ring on to let her brother know that she was alone and ready to describe her day. They would talk very briefly about her studies and how she felt about the magicians. How strong they were and whether they were still ready to sign the alliance. Milan never answered any of her questions about home. Every time she tried to get to know something she simply ignored her until she went back to the main topic.

It wasn't so surprising as one may've thought. Milan still was of opinion that the Guild wanted to invade Sachaka and that they needed his sister as a source of information about the court. That is why he preferred to keep her in dark about the newest affairs, agreeing only to assure her that their family was good. Well, as a matter of fact, it was just enough for her.

There was one more thing that Leara found useful – on the first day of her studies she discovered that any of her fellow students had the control over their magic while she was more than fluent in this field. It gave her additional time for more official part of her stay. Few times she visited the First Ambassador of Sachaka in Kyralia, Ashaki Kuchiki to discuss her progress and some of her basic responsibilities in Kyralia.

Ashaki Kuchiki was a nice, polite man in his forties. Because of his commonly known friendly attitude towards people he wasn't regarded highly by the Sachakan royal court, however, no one could deny that his job as a Master of Trade wasn't satisfactory. It was also one of the major reasons behind Leara's father's decision about promoting him to the position of the Ambassador. He was a great negotiator and could sail easily through various difficulties. Besides, King Marcus thought Kyralian people would regard more highly someone like him than a withdrawn, down-to-earth Sachakan politician. That, plus the fact that Kuchiki's absence from the court brought a huge wave of relief as his constant chattering stopped one and for all.

On her second Freeday, Leara was summoned to join Ashaki Kuchiki on his visit to the court. King is apparently curious about her, she thought as she strode through corridors of the Novices' Quarters to meet her escort who waited for her in front of the University.

On her way through courtyard she passed few magicians and several pairs of senior novices. She bowed politely to the adults and nodded her head in acknowledgement to older fellow students.

Ashaki Kuchiki's personal assistant waited for her patiently and quickly greeted her as she approached. He was tall and slim with short black hair and high cheekbones. A Kyralian. At first it surprised Leara but then she remembered Lady Sonea's warning that too large number of Sachakan people coming to Kyralia would be considered as a threat.

The carriage was already prepared and stood nearby. Her companion helped her get into the it and took the seat in front of her himself. As he remained silent, she felt a little bit surprised but also pleased that he knew something about Sachakan code of behavior which involved waiting for a woman to always speak first. She took her chance and said:

- What is your name?

The man threw her a shy smile and answered quietly.

- What was it? – she inquired again as his mumbling missed her ear – Don't be scared, just tell me your name.

- Kaien, your Highness. Kaien of Family Daren, House Arran.

- Good, Kaien. – she answered. – Tell me about your work with Ashaki Kuchiki. Is your cooperation fruitful?

The assistant nodded his head and started to describe his work:

- Ambassador Kuchiki is a very professional man. – he said in a matter-of-fact tone. – Work with him is a pure pleasure. We managed to draft some of more important regulations and instructions as far as the relationship between our countries is concerned. There are still obvious problems, such as slavery and black magic but I believe that we will manage to solve it in some or other way. Naturally, we cooperate with the Guild's Black Magician.

- Do you find Ashaki reliable? – Leara wanted to know. – Our King wishes to know if Ambassador Kuchiki is a right man for this post.

Leara noticed that Kaien hesitated before he answered:

- As I said, our collaboration isn't problematic. I believe we're both professionals and we try to serve our countries. If my personal opinion matters, I'd say that yes, Ashaki is reliable.

His reply was satisfying. Leara smiled briefly before turning her head to the window. It wasn't the first time she left the Guild's grounds but she never headed in the direction of the Palace before. Ambassador's house and office was situated in the part of Imardin called the Inner Circle, near the city wall that signified the margin between the central area and the Northern Quarter. On the other hand, the Palace stood exactly in the heart of the city.

Leara felt a small shiver creeping through the length of her back as she saw the first elements of the wall behind which stood the center of Kyralia's power. The wall was tall, so nothing except the Palace's towers was visible from the streets. She suspected that an enormous black gate must usually remained closed, but tonight Leara noticed that it was wide open. A pair of guards waited in front of it to check every guest's carriage and invite it in. The girl looked in awe at the great space behind the wall. There was a large number of sculptures resembling some people and Kaien explained that they were old Kyralian kings. Even without it, Leara could figure it out herself; all statues were tall, slim and had typical Kyralian facial features.

Ambassador Kuchiki waited for her in the hall. His smiling face remained unchanged as he waited for her to greet him first:

- Good evening, Ambassador – she said bowing her head slightly.

- Your Highness. Did my assistant took good care of you?

- Very good. – Leara bowed her head once again. Even on a foreign land, they still had to remain strictly formal.

- Very well, my Lady. Shall we?

Their guide gestured to follow him and Leara stepped after him. She tried not to stare but couldn't really stop gaping in admiration at the architectural miracles that the great hall hid. She was used to relatively short, one or two stored buildings common in Sachaka. Her homeland's characteristic style consisted of white buildings with smooth and curved walls which didn't have any sharp edges. All Sachakan's households were divided from one another by walls. Buildings were always white and undecorated on the outside, but expensively arranged inside. But it was the Palace that made the greatest impression on the visitors – surrounded by spacious gardens filled with beds of flowers and enormous trees. Through the middle of the gardens there were several archways leading straight to the main building – the Palace, a large building with shallow domes – some usually white but few covered with deep gold – raising above walls. The sight was simply breathtaking, Leara always thought.

Some would say that in comparison to the Kyralian Palace, her home at Sachaka seemed simpler and – as a result – less attractive. But to her, used to more plain surroundings, it was Kyralian Palace that was simply too lavishly embellished with its splendid and – as Leara knew from stories – magically supported staircases and vast picture of a white bird called mullock placed on the floor. Nevertheless, even her particular taste couldn't force her to refrain from admiring the views.

Their guide led them through complicated labyrinth of corridors and staircases. She tried to remember the way but gave up after barely three turns. She felt confused and lost. She glanced at Ashaki Kuchiki and saw that he also seemed slightly bemused even though she recalled him visiting the place several times before.

Leara was informed earlier that the audience to the king would be followed by a formal dinner and a ball. She was obliged to meet the ruler however, as Ashaki told her, her presence as the less formal part of the stay was optional. Before they reached their aim, she threw her companion a glance.

- I decided I want to stay at the meal. – she said quietly. – Whether I leave after that or not, I shall tell you in advance.

The man beside her nodded in acknowledgement but remained otherwise silent.

Then the door opened and their names were called out by a young servant dressed in rich livery.

As Leara walked into the room and dared to glance at her sides, she realized that they were high above the streets, in one of the Palace's towers. A couple of people stood silently, some others murmured something to his or her neighbor. All the people present were clearly interested in her, much less in Ashaki as she noticed that almost no one stopped their gaze on him for more than a mere second.

Ashaki Kuchiki lowered his head and suddenly Leara noted with confusion that he fell on one knee before the young man sitting in the throne. Only after a moment that she realized that she was supposed to do the same – and a wave of revulsion rushed through her veins. No one in Sachaka had to kneel before the king. Not only Ashaki but even those lucky non-noble ones who had an once-in-a-lifetime chance to meet her father in person. Why should she, the daughter of a king, go down on her knees in front of that man? Nevertheless, she remained stoic as without any further thought she lowered herself as well.

- You may rise. – King Merin's voice rang in the room. – Ambassador Kuchiki, Lady Leara. – as she looked at the king once again, she met his amused glance. Her hesitation didn't go unnoticed, she pondered.

Lady? And how did he dare to refer to her as the second after a mere Ashaki? How did he…

Stop it, Leara snapped inwardly to herself. Stop it, you stand in front of the most powerful man in Kyralia, politically at least. You are not in Sachaka. You must play along their rules.

- So this is the princess Leara I heard so much about. – Merin mused with a half-smile on his lips. Leara frowned in consternation. – I had a word or two with Ambassador Kuchiki before, as well as the Black Magicians, about you. – he explained to her surprise. – However, your beauty is more stunning than I expected.

That comment earned him Leara's smile. She heard about the courtesy of Kyralian noblemen but until now it was a myth for her as she most often met only other novices.

- Well, thank you, my lord, for the praise of my appearance. However, I must assure you that my mind is as sharp as the line of my lips.

A heavy silence fell over the room. Everyone, including Ashaki Kuchiki, held their breath and simply stared at her almost in disbelief. For a second Leara thought she said too much but then the monarch burst into laughter.

- Indeed, it is. – he admitted chuckling. – For such a young person you do have strong personality. Almost like Akkarin's woman. I figure, we'll have a chance to observe the two of you during the meal. Come.

King rised from the throne and without a word he left, followed by two tall magicians, his advisors. Leara sighed and stepped out of the room with Ambassador Kuchiki behind her back. The small crowd of camarilla right after them. The room they entered next was a dining room. A big one, as Leara noticed. About ten guests were already present and waited patiently occupied by discussion or a glass of wine. When they noticed the King entered, they stiffened and bowed politely, some smiling while others remaining unmoved.

Almost immediately Leara's gaze rested on the two figures dressed in black robes. The High Lord and Lady Sonea. No, Black Magician Sonea, she corrected herself. While she was in Sachaka, using the woman's official title seemed ridiculous but here, in the Guild, she had to be more careful.

Sonea also noted her presence and greeted her silently with a simple nod to which the girl responded with a small bow. The High Lord's stare was unreadable as she bent her back also in his direction.

Then they sat. Leara again felt somewhat uncertain. It was her first formal dinner in Kyralia, she tried to remember all the rules of the meal and hints she received from Sonea and others that she got from books and her own observations. She knew she'd be closely watched and scrutinized if she does something wrong. She'd rather not make a fool of herself.

Servants gathered to place different kinds of food on the table in front of the guests. Every dish smelled wonderful and Leara could bet it tasted as well as it looked. According to the code, she had to wait until the King chose the food and put it onto his plate, only then she could do it herself. She saw a woman's hand handing her a bowl. It felt weird. In Sachaka, even though she was king's daughter, she rarely was present during any official meals. Women in Sachaka were treasured so even showing them during meals was treated as dishonor. She and her sister, had to eat their meals separately. Now, under the constant gunfire of stares, she felt as if she was naked.

She managed to catch a glimpse of supportive look at Black Magician Sonea's face when she silently moved her eyes from one bowl to another and then onto Leara's plate. The girl understood that she was supposed to try every dish that appeared on the table. Taking her advice, Leara helped herself another portion of food which earned her an appreciative node from Ashaki. She felt more confident already.

For a couple of minutes the dining room has been filled with sounds of eating, forks and knives rubbing against each other and rare whispers or comments exchanged by some of the guests. This moment turned out to be perfect for Leara to study her companions closely.

Ashaki Kuchiki was sitting on her left. He remained silent and just kept watching his plate while eating. Next to him was a pair, a man and a woman whose names Leara didn't know. From time to time, they were throwing watchful glances in her direction. The same went for a woman and next three men who were sitting further away but apart from that they were also chattering in hush voices. Then Leara's eyes fell on the somber figure of High Lord Akkarin. The man ate his meal with clueless expression. While on the other guests' faces she could recognize at least small signs of emotions, his face gave out nothing at all. Leara wondered if he behaved this way all the time. If he does, she thought, then Lady Sonea must be very much a patient person. Or, another thought came, she is so familiar with his humors that she can read him all along.

Thinking of the couple, Leara's mind drifted away to the man she was obliged to marry in five years. Ashaki Kachiro was one of the most powerful people in Sachaka, a close association to her father. Kachiro was relatively young, he was 25 when he inherited the title after his father was taken away by illness. Before Leara was promised to him few years back, she had known and liked him quite well. They met few times over years and relatively more often as they got engaged; every time he kept the most welcome distance and his manners were impeccable. He made her laugh. The perspective of marriage to him felt fairly appealing, especially as it'd please her father and help him to establish more fruitful relationship with the young Ashaki.

Sometimes, very rarely, she wished she could marry someone she loved. Not that there's anybody like that in her life. But as she regarded the two magicians in front of her, Leara longed to know what brought them together. A beggar girl and powerful and influential High Lord. She recalled the first time she encountered the picture of High Lord Akkarin in Lady Sonea's thoughts after she had first met her in Sachaka. It happened during their first session of mind reading. As Sonea checked if Leara had been taught Higher Magic, the topic was brought up naturally and Leara was able to catch a glimpse of the woman's thoughts. A tall man dressed in black, like her, was towering above her younger, smaller figure in some kind of fighting place, surrounded by other magicians. What was peculiar about it, was the fact that the faces of the others were blurred and only the tall man's figure seemed shockingly clear.

- Who is he? – she asked when the older woman emerged from her mind hastily. She didn't seem angry, though.

- A friend of mine. – she answered with a twitch of her lips.

- He knows Higher Magic.

This time, Lady Sonea's eyed widened and then narrowed dangerously.

- Why do you think so? – she wanted to know.

- He was dressed in black, like you. What was this place? – Leara didn't know if she managed to anger the higher magician. But the thought of that ran the chills down her back. However, the woman relaxed instantly after hearing her answer. She even smirked a little.

- Yes, you're right. – she said. – He was the one to teach me. The scene you just saw took place after a formal fight with another novice back while I was still a student. He was my guardian at that time.

Leara inclined her head in acknowledgement. That would explain the pride she noticed in his eyes. She pursued her lips into thin line before gathering enough courage to ask another question.

- Is he your lover?

Lady Sonea stiffened again. She opened her mouth as if in attempt to say something and the resigned. She looked around at the guards and Ashaki Kachiro who watched them from the distance.

Leara immediately regretted her stupidity. That woman met her that day to consider her candidature to become a novice in the Kyralian Magician Guild. It was a great chance to gather knowledge and secure the position of Sachaka in the face of possible conflict with the Ichani. If the Higher Magician was not pleased with her, they would have to seek for another person. And the usual irresponsible chattering Leara was known for, won't help her to get the magician's approval.

- Forgive me – she muttered quickly – it is not my…

- No, it's ok. – her companion interrupted. – You just caught me off guard, that's all. Once again, I should add. You are very observant, your highness.

- So, he is your lover. – Leara found herself confident enough to elaborate on the matter once again. – Are you married?

- No. – Sonea answered, blushing slightly. Leara took more liking of her.

- But you love him. – she noticed recalling the hint of emotion that she felt when the man appeared in sight. – Does he?

- Yes. – however, this time Sonea's answer wasn't as certain as the previous one. – But marriage is not something we think of right now. There are more important matters to take care of. For example, the fact that your curiosity won't be appreciated nor generally accepted in Kyralia. You need to work on that, your highness, or you would be declared spy in a matter of minutes after your arrival.

Leara's heart fluttered as she realized that the Higher Magician has already made her decision. Inwardly, she swore to try to tame her untamed flow of questions and inquisitiveness.

Music interrupted Leara's reflections. The girl quickly lifted her head and looked around the room to see that two musicians started playing some weird instruments in the corner of the dining room. Apparently, it was a sign that the guests were free to talk by the table. King Merin started rather loud conversation with men beside him.

- Harin, my dear friend – he shouted jovially – Tell me, is your sister finally ready to take that fool, the cousin of mine? He is dying to know her answer.

The man named Harin, straighten himself on his chair. His face was slightly amused as he threw his ruler a glance.

- Your majesty should know better than to hurry up my sister. – he answered – But I assume I may pass a word about it to her. She will be pleased to hear your cousin is _still_ interested.

Leara frowned at his tone. As if he was gossiping with some ordinary colleague, not his sovereign. Her father would never allow any Ashaki to behave like that towards him.

She decided to resume her silent trip through the faces of the guests. But before she had a chance to even move her head, she heard a sound of someone getting up. All eyes shot in that direction and she noted she wasn't the only surprised person to see High Lord Akkarin and – blushed – Lady Sonea heading to the center of the room and starting to move to the slow rhythm of the music.

He whispered something into her ear and Sonea blushed even more. She dared to glance round the room but hid herself in her husband's embrace yet again; this time with a happy smile on her face.

- I heard people saying that they had some problems. – some feminine voice reached Leara's ears. – They say he was angry she got pregnant.

- Really? – another voice ushered in – She found a way to keep him, then. She had luck it's Akkarin, other would simply throw her out but he's too honorable.

But they seem happy, Leara thought frowning at the dancing couple for the second time. They were joined by some other pairs so they didn't look peculiar anymore. She observed them for a minute – even if they had had some quarrels before, on the dance floor they seemed perfectly at peace.

Leara's eyes wandered about the remaining people until they reached the king's. Merin watched the higher magicians closely but with a hint of smile playing in the corners of his lips. She remembered her teacher saying that king and the High Lord were close friends before the Ichani Invasion. Maybe they remained so also afterwards.

As if sensing her gaze, the man locked his eyes with hers.

- Princess Leara – she heard him saying. Immediately all guests looked at her again forgetting about the couple on the dance floor – Tell me how do you like Kyralia so far?

*****  
ugh, that was a long one! I really hoped for some of your opinions about the second chapter but then I don't want to behave like some kind of 'review-hunter' and get angry and stop uploading if there's none ^^' (but, it's still nice to get them)**

**The scene will be continued in next chapter **

**s.**


End file.
